tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pelagius the Geek/Archive 2
Re: Island Murder Mystery I am afraid I can't do it fi a while. Sorry for not notifying you, but I must admit I completely Forgot after not hearing from you for a while. Very sorry for the inconvenience and my late replies.--( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 18:27, January 18, 2016 (UTC) RP Hey Pel I noticed that your first RP for the Pelagian Legacy, and I thought that I could help. I'd like to join and help out, but I need some details before I can start. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 19:38, January 26, 2016 (UTC) aight, just hit me up on my TP when you have the time. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 03:55, January 27, 2016 (UTC) New RP Heya Pel. So, recently I got this crazy idea to create a new RP. As I think you are a great person to RP with, I was wondering if you could perhaps read this blog post that introduced the lore and the premise, and give any feedback on it. Is it a horrible/good idea, what could be done better, etc. This is a very dark souls esque RP, and since we RPed on Souls of Tamriel together, I wondered if you maybe wanted to give this thing a shot. Thanks in advance, ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 18:27, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Undead Categories You are correct. 10:07, February 15, 2016 (UTC) How to fix that issue Since you are using a Hudl 2, all you need to do is download Firefox: that's what I did. Sithfanjedi (talk) 19:20, February 18, 2016 (UTC) The Assassination Since our friend A'er isn't posting (neither is Pies), we'll have to kill their characters off. Fun. Epic Scimitars (talk) 16:41, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Sorreh Heya, I wanted to drop you the links but I can't find the tracks :( I'll search some more, will drop either here or in the chat once I find them. Sorry. Kek No matter how much I hate those works, this is still very nice of you :3 I'm flattered. Testaments of the Nine Hello Friend, Just letting you know, I posted the thread for the Testaments of the Nine: Knight Character Card Submission. Here is the almighty Link Thanks, Voth Yol Arhk Kun! (Dragon) (talk) 02:05, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Jawan Here ya go 18:25, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Waiting Pelly, We are waiting for a reply on The Long Journey. The Z Boss (talk) 23:50, March 29, 2016 (UTC) The Z Boss RE: Sands of Elsweyr I'm not too sure whether to participate or not, as for I'm lost af and my character is basically lost/dead by now. - Pie RE: Sands of Elsweyr 2.0 Well, then guess I'll make a return. Just give me a quick recap pls. Alright, I'll join back. Sands of Elsweyr Hey Pel, I posted a new friendlier CC for you to approve. I am serious about this OC if you are willing to give me another chance in your RP. Thanks, [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|''' Voth Yol Arhk Kun ' ]] 14:48, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Dark Waters Hey Pel-Pel, I noticed you were interested in that pirate RP by blog was about, so here you are. http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:208236 . Hope to see you there! Fishy (talk) 17:16, June 24, 2016 (UTC) TA Titan Age: IX is now live! Post your CC for approval if you are still interested. 'Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 21:43, September 8, 2016 (UTC)' Of Men and Mer Hey, I wasn't sure if it was you or Scims who told me to notify them, so I'm just gonna tell you both. My RP, Of Men and Mer, is out. Feel free to join. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none The Silence has Been Broken her it is http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:237057 [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 19:59, November 29, 2016 (UTC) The Golden Ashyam Tournament: 2017 Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the second Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete to be the Sandbox Arena's number 1! Due to the abscence of a tourney last year, Champions are being asked to nominate '''two fighters' this time around! We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than two character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer.